Please, Just Forget
by Yu-nim
Summary: :."I love you...But please, don't love me...Please, I beg of you, just...Just Forget..." - Natsume Hyuuga.: Natsume feels as if he is just a burden to Mikan and makes her forget by using a potion and then leaves... But, what's Mikan's say in this...?


Please, Just Forget

First Spell

~Prologue: Natsume's POV~

_"I love you...But please, don't love me...Please, I beg of you, just...Just Forget..." -Sincerely Natsume Hyuuga._

I raked my nails, against my arms, drawing blood. The thin fabric I wore grew ten small discolored dots that seeped into a deeper shade of red. I gripped at my arms afterwords, trying to cease the wounds from bleeding too much. I needed the pain to stay awake, not to pass out. I wasn't supposed to be here, I was to be in New York City, doing a mission. But here I was, in a run down hospital, back in Japan. My partner, she got injured during a phase in the assignment and now was in a hospital bed,...because of me. We,... we were never on good terms. We were polar opposites her and I. She was warm and out going, while I was cold and distant. Her large chocolate eyes could find all the good in people while my own lidded red ones only saw the cruelty of what humans were meant to be. Yet, when those eyes were directed to me, the warmth vanished and her smile faded, her mood shifted to an emotion she kept reserved for me; pity. It bored into me, seeping through all the cracks of my skin, burning me from the inside. But that was it, I would rather her hate me, and hurt me. Than for her to feel pain because of me. Every time she sees me, there is the usual pity that is directed towards me, but why...Why does she have to remember? Because I'm was there.

Ever since we where little, we would have our small arguments here and there. I would tease her and she would tease me back. It was the usual relationship a boy and girl could have at that age. Than it all came crashing down when I was moved. Dangerous Class. I remember the day I was cursed with the mark of a member of the Dangerous Class. The missions were on a whole other scale from what I had imagined. Since I was the newest addition, I was given the more tiresome jobs to handle. Every time I came back, weeks would've flown bye in my absence. And the bond that I held so dearly, seemed to break farther each day that I wasn't there. She would run towards me every day I had returned with teary eyes, checking for injuries. And I just couldn't bear witness to let her see even a scratch. She was the type that would freak out over a small paper cut, and I don't even want to think about the damage it would do to her if she saw the purple bruises or the deep gashes that were littered along my body. So I shoved her away, every single time. Until one day, that bond that I had treasured so dearly, grew to be no more.

She soon left me alone, like she should. I should have been happy yet, I just had to selfish. On Saturdays and Mondays were the days the Dangerous Class would usually have off if not for overseas missions. And every single Saturday, there would be her homemade sweets sitting in my mail box. And every single Monday, there would a form of a snack she had gotten at the stores on the day before. But soon, it became every other Saturday and Monday. Than just Saturdays, then, just once in a while. At that moment I knew it would have been soon. Soon, she would just forget about me and move on. But I just couldn't do that. It was my day of return from a particularly difficult mission and I was battered so much I just slumped on the nearest bench that I could find. I should have ran away the moment I saw her, but I let her find me. I let her bandage every piece of damage she could find with her chocolate eyes that were filled with so much worry..._for me._ I knew I should have left the moment I saw her, but her touch allured me. It was kind, warm, and _loving._

_I_ was the one who tainted her. She soon excluded herself from things that was to be second nature to her, she lost her laugh. She would spend all her time worrying about me. She didn't eat, or even sleep, _because of me. _Then, she got _hurt, _because of..._me._

So it would release her of the burden, if...she just forgets...

I brushed my fingers along the label on the small vial which read,

"Lady Phantom's Kiss"

"To be mixed with Earl Grey Tea slowly while still hot."

"Put in one pinch to five, of a crushed Alice Stone of the person you wish to make the target point."

"Once the drink is consumed, the potion will cast a strong spell, causing the victim to forget all about the owner of the Alice Stone."

"Warning: This is a Level Six potion, the highest powered and one of the most irreversible elixirs ever made, take much into consideration before using 'Lady Phantom's Kiss'"

I felt my chest feel tighten, and water forming around the edges of my eyes. She would forget me, forever. But, if I am the reason why she feels so much pain everyday, I'd rather die. I broke open the top of the vial and placed it aside on the table. Than I picked up the cup of Earl Grey and watched my reflection ripple in the cup. I pulled out my Fire Alice Stone and rubbed it along the surface of the table, a red powder was soon piling into in it's path. I put down the filed stone and scooped up the whole pile and emptied the powder from my hand into the cup, watching as the dusty red soon camouflaged with the tea's natural shade. Than I picked up the vial from the table and stared at it, the clear and tasteless liquid was impossible for anyone to detect, and the same goes for Alice Stone powders. And like the Phantom, I will disappear from her life, forever.

I tipped my hand forward, causing the potion to drip into the tea slowly, intruding in small droplets, completing the elixir. There was a eerie light, glowing from the cup for a bit, then it turned back to looking like just another regular cup of tea. I walked to her bed, gently shaking her arm, on one of the rare spots that wasn't bandaged by the redden hospital bands. She quivered for a bit, slowly escaping her dream's clutches. She opened her eyes softly, peering at the ceiling before looking at me. A pang resounded in my chest. Her eyes, filled with love and warmth, the only pools of chocolate that would every hold any emotion like that in the world was looking at me, at _me._ I smiled softly, helping her sit up, I winced every time she winced, the pain was expressed by her subtle moans of hurt. I picked up the cup of tea, and handed it to her. She accepted it without a second thought. _Trusting me_, with no doubts or string attached. I had planned this for months, giving her a cup of tea every Saturday, making it a part of her routine until it was something she expected. I had gained her trust, and now I was going to do the one thing she made me promise that I wouldn't. Make her forget.

That's right, I was betraying her, I was hurting her, but that will only be momentary. She'll wake up with no recollection of me, and live life like she was meant to; happy and problem free. I already consulted with her inner circle of friends about the plan. Of course, they weren't too keen on the idea either. So I did the same, administering the spell throughout the school to the ones who I knew or knew of me. Erasing my existence forever from their lives. However, the members of the Dangerous Class still knew and so did the principals. But they agreed to keep her safe, as long as I cooperated to their every whim. And I could endure that, I could endure _everything _for her.

I watched her take a small sip of the tea slowly, until the cup was empty and she handed it back to me. Then I saw it, her eyes started to turn a soft red in color for just a bit and then once it returned to their natural shade, she cried out. I pulled her into my arms, squeezing her into my chest, knowing that this would be the last time I could have any form of contact with her caused the tears to fall one by one.

"No! What's happening?" She screamed, though the volume was muffled as she was pressed into me, she still thrashed about.

"Why?...Why are the memories going away?..Where are you?" She cried heavily, and so did I once I heard those words,

"...Who are you?" I pulled away, ignoring the burning pain of the cold air creep up on me. I saw her mumble those words over and over again until they became incoherent and she fell back into her slumber. It was done. When she woke up, Natsume Hyuuga would be no more in her life. I ran my fingers through her hair, playing with the ends before giving her the last farewell,

"I love you...But please, don't love me...Please, I beg of you, just...Just Forget..." I whispered placing my lips on her's while wiping away the tears from her face. My fingers lingered on her cheek for a while before collecting the evidence and placing the teacup, the empty vial, and the crushed Alice Stone into a bag and I went to the door. Opening it and closing it softly I stood there for a minute. My mind not willing to accept that, I would never earn a smile from her, ever again. I burst out into a run, I ran down the stairs of the hospital and out the door, and I kept running, and running, and running, until my legs couldn't bear to run anymore. My breath came out in rough, quick breaths, and my chest heaved, my knees buckled and I slumped against a cold brick wall. The rock scraped at my back, causing a continuous stinging feeling to erupt, but I still slid down, my legs not wanting to support me any longer, and I fell onto the harsh ground. I shoved my hands onto my face to wipe the away the pain that was flowing freely from my eyes.

_...Please, Just Forget..._

…

Hello my lovely roses~

So, how was it? I wanted to give a sort of prologue kind of feel so I refrained from using the actual names, and dialogue for most of the time~ Review lots please~

Teaser for 'Second Spell'.

"...Why do I feel like someone tore out a chunk of my heart...An important and vital piece of me...Gone..."- Sakura Mikan.

Okay, so, along with "Please, Just Forget", I'm also going to work on another story which is more cheerful in content as I don't want to constantly write just depressing fanfiction~ (However, I have a habit of torturing Natsume fo some reason O_o).

So my second story will be called "Suddenly A Love Story?"

Plus, I actually have another account on FF, but I decided to get a back up in case aything happens to my other one (Horrible at remembering passwords -.-;). But i don't want to let this one decay so I'm posting these stories here~ Try to guess who i am and I'll give you a cookie xD~

~Yu-nim


End file.
